


Cowboys and Angels (But They Don't have Angels In Riverdale)

by ComicNerdForLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Can More Than Handle Two Boys, Blood and Violence, Don't Tell My Mother I'm Writing This, Extreme slow burn, Fix-It of Sorts, He Goes Toe To Toe With Hiram Lodge, He Puts The Whole Town In It's Place, Hunter's A Badass, It Eludes To Them Doing The Nasty But It's Vague, It's Jughead You Should Be Worried About, Muhahahahaha, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Seriously WTF Are The Writers Thinking? Are They On LSD?, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, We Have A Smart Boi Here To Help Keep Our Four Idiots In Line, You Got To Love A Cowboy, it takes awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicNerdForLife/pseuds/ComicNerdForLife
Summary: Hunter Silva was Not Prepared for Riverdale. He'd lived in Texas his entire life in a semi small town with people he's known his entire life. Riverdale was new and exotic to him. Fortunately, Riverdale wasn't quite prepared for him either. It was gonna be one hell of an interesting year.(Otherwise known as the time a Cowboy fixed some problems but created new ones. Thankfully he's got Betty and Jughead on his side.)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Original Male Character(s), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller/Original Male Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cowboys and Angels (But They Don't have Angels In Riverdale)

**Author's Note:**

> So, some backstory is required, I assume. Hello, my name's Comic, if you didn't know.
> 
> First, this fic starts about midway through season one, at around episode 5. So, Veronica just got here, nothing serious is going on quite yet. But more importantly, Bughead is not yet established. Which bring me to my second thing. This is indeed a trio fic, Hunter will be dating Jughead and Betty, Betty will be dating both boys, and Jughead will be dating Hunter and Betty.
> 
> If that's not your cup of tea, that's fine. Please just leave quietly and pretend you never even saw this fic. The reason I'm doing it? As I've watched Riverdale I always felt that the group needed more balance, someone who was morally confidant to step in and go "No, this is too far." or someone with some common bloody sense to also say "That's stupid and it will get you killed." Which is what Hunter is gonna be.
> 
> The reason I'm pairing him with Bughead is because I think they would be attracted to his light a little. Betty and Jughead both have their 'dark' sides whereas Hunter is his own dark side as well as good side, he's embraced it and is comfortable in his own skin. Which also brings me back to balance, Bughead is sometimes so slated it blows my mind.  
> Jug will treat Betty like crap but won't do anything to make up for it cause Betty won't call him out on it. Betty gets so far inside her own head it's ridiculous and Jug is too involved in his gang to make sense of anything she does tell him. That's why I'm putting Hunter in the middle of it, as a head knocking force of nature that will glare and sass them into making good choices.
> 
> That's my hope anyway. After that explanation, if you don't want to read, I'm cool with that. I can't write things that everybody will like. All I ask is that you please leave quietly and don't make a ruckus as you go. That was all, if you've chosen to stick around, thank you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Without much further ado, on with the story!

It was hot as balls outside. That was the first thing Hunter realized as he stepped off the bus and set foot in Riverdale.

He was used to heat, a perk of being born and raised in Texas, but the humidity was killer. He could already feel his shirt start to cling to him as he hefted one duffle bag over his shoulder and held the other by his side, his backpack already on his back.

He glanced around for his uncle's old pickup truck and sighed when he didn't find it. Wondering over to a bench he dropped one of his duffels onto it and pulled out his phone, hitting a number on his speed-dial. As the phone rang he impatiently tapped his foot, ignoring the onlookers who were curious as to who this mysterious teen was. Finally his uncle's voice came through the phone by way of voicemail. "I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now." his uncle's low, gruff voice said. "Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."

Hunter waited for the beep and started talking. "Hey, Uncle Rob. It's Hunter, your nephew. Y'know, the one you were supposed to pick up today? Anyway, I'm gonna start walking into town, call me back when you get this." He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket before picking his duffle bag back up. He started walking away from the bus station and onto the main road, following the road signs.

Thirty horrible minutes later Hunter all but cried with relief when he saw the neon sign for something called 'Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe'. He had no idea what it was but he prayed it had air conditioning. He'd already taken off his flannel shirt and tied it around his waist, leaving him in a black t-shirt, jeans, and work boots. As he jogged up the steps to what he now could tell was a diner, he caught a red-haired girl giving a disgusted look at his disheveled appearance from her car. Giving her a fake smile he opened the door and walked in, feeling like he had just been baptized when he hit a wall of cool air. A friendly, older looking black man ambled over. "Hello, young man. Is there anything I can get you?" he smiled at him.

Hunter placed his duffle bags on the ground next to him as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. "A water would be amazing, thank you." he ran his hands through his sweaty dirty blond hair.

"Coming right up." The man (Pop, Hunter assumed) said as he turned to get the drink.

As Hunter situated himself at the bar his phone went off. Pulling it out, he rolled his eyes and answered it. "Hey, Uncle Rob."

"Kid! Where are you?" his uncle's voice came through the phone, his concern obvious.

"Uhhh, I'm at Pop's. I told you I was walking into town." Hunter answered, mouthing a quick 'thank you' at Pop as he placed his water in front of him. Pop gave him another smile and walked back down the bar to look after another customer.

"When?" Rob asked. Hunter could hear him gun the engine as he broke multiple speeding laws for sure.

Hunter sipped on his water and ignored the door being opened behind him. "When I called after I got off the bus and noticed you weren't there. I left you a voicemail."

"...oh," Rob said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that, kid."

He just laughed quietly. "Don't worry bout it."

His uncle gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Uh, listen, don't-"

"I know, I know." Hunter interrupted, rolling his eyes again. "Don't tell my mom, or Aunt Cindy, and definitely not Aunt Margot because she would eat you alive." he vaguely heard someone snort at his words behind him.

"Got it in one, kid." Rob laughed over the phone. "Let's keep this between us men, shall we?"

"So long as you feed me, I don't care." Hunter declared. "I'm gonna hang up, see you in a bit."

"See ya," his uncle said right before he pulled the phone from his ear and hit 'end call'.

Downing the rest of his water he pulled out his wallet and threw down two bucks, figuring that would be enough before standing up. He slipped his wallet back in his pocket before lifting his duffle bags up again.

As he put one back over his left shoulder he felt someone tap on his back. Turning around he saw two girls standing in front of him. One, a dark haired beauty, was confidently facing him with an expectant look. She was wearing the fanciest outfit he had seen in this town so far, complete with heels and a necklace of pearls. Her friend, a classically beautiful blond, stood slightly behind her, looking unsure about talking to the new teenager in town. She wore a form-fitting long sleeve shirt with a high collar, jeans, and sneakers.

If Hunter actually gave a damn about what people thought, these two girls would be making feel a little dirty with his own clothing choice. But he was a cowboy through and through and thusly just gave them a charming, southern boy smile. The blond instantly blushed while the dark haired one smiled back, though Hunter felt like she might be undressing him with her eyes.

"Hello," the fancy one started and Hunter immediately knew she came from money. Her tone of voice screamed entitlement. "I'm Veronica Lodge and this is Betty Cooper."

Hunter kept up his smile as he held out his hand. "Well, hello there, Miss Lodge. Nice to meet you." The newly named Veronica smiled wider and shook his hand. He turned to Betty and offered his hand again. "Nice to meet you as well, Miss Cooper." he softened his smile as she took his hand, giving him a megawatt smile back. "The name's Hunter Silva."

"Thanks," she said, squeezing his hand before dropping it. "It's nice to meet you too, Hunter."

"So," Veronica stole back the conversation. "What brings you to Riverdale? No offense but I've never seen you around before."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at her interrogation. She reminded him of his Aunt Margot. "That's because this is the first time I've ever been to Riverdale. My uncle lives up here and he's borrowing me from my parents for a year."

"Why?" Veronica asked before Betty gave her a look.

"Veronica," Betty hissed. "You can't just ask people to let you in on family stuff."

Hunter waved her off. "It's fine. It's not a huge deal, my uncle just needed a helping hand with his business and out of all my family members, I was the cheapest and most available."

"Oh, so you're just a handyman then?" Veronica asked, almost sounding disappointed. Hunter arched an amused eyebrow while Betty looked scandalized at her friend's rude comments.

"I'm a cowboy, sweetheart." Hunter said dryly. "We're not 'just' anything."

The two girls blinked in shock at his words. Hunter snickered and reached into one of his duffle bags, pulling out his well-loved cowboy hat. He put it on and hefted both bags up again, spotting his uncle's truck pulling into the parking lot.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you ladies but I got to scoot. Have a nice afternoon." he told them before walking away, hollering out a goodbye to Pop as he walked out the door.

As he walked to his uncle's truck he saw him reach across the seats and open the passenger door for him. He chucked his bags into the pickup bed and hopped in, shutting the door.

"Hey, kid." Uncle Rob grinned at him. "Been a long while since I've seen you."

Hunter grinned back at his uncle. He was always happy to see his uncle, especially since he was the only one he really had access to at the moment. His family had a tendency to have mostly females. He had two aunts, seven female cousins, two baby sisters, his Grandma Molly, and his mother. The only males in the family were Hunter, Uncle Rob, Grandpa Alan, and Hunter's six-year-old brat of a cousin, Timmy. Out of a family of sixteen, only four of them were male.

They were a bit outnumbered.

It was usually better than that but Aunt Cindy and Aunt Margo's husbands were marines and were currently out on deployment. Leaving Hunter to fend for himself among the girls, though usually he and his grandpa could be found playing poker.

Uncle Rob looked like an older version of Hunter, with wavy dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They both had tanned skin from working day after day under the hot sun. His uncle had only been fifteen when Hunter himself was born. Rob had been a surprise baby for Hunter's grandparents. Rob was six years younger than Hunter's mother who had been the baby of the family until Rob was born. His oldest aunt, Margot, was eleven years older than Rob while Cindy was nine years older. Aunt Margot herself had three daughters with her husband, Sasha Adams (currently overseas.). Susan, Emily, and Jessica were their names, all three sharing the same blue eyes that anyone with Silva blood had and hell-raising antics from their father, according to Aunt Margot. His Aunt Cindy one-upped her sister and had four kids, three girls and a boy. Olivia, Miranda, and Vanessa were her trouble-making daughters while little Timmy was a menace all on his own. Her husband, Kevin Summers, had won fifty bucks off of Sasha for finally having a boy.

Hunter was honestly glad to be spending the year with his uncle. The only child Rob had was with his late wife, Karen. Alison Silva was seven-years-old and had both her father and Hunter wrapped around her finger. Mostly because her sweet disposition made her a breath of fresh air to Hunter. Don't get him wrong, he loved his entire family, but they had a habit of being _a lot_ to deal with.

"So, where's Ali?" Hunter asked as he fiddled with the radio. Soft country music flowed through the speakers. "I've missed the brat."

Rob chuckled, the laugh lines creasing around his eyes. "She's missed you too. She's looking after one of the horses, Ollie. He's got colic."

Hunter grimaced, he hated it when the horses got colic. It was a pain in the ass. "I don't have to deal with that, right?" he asked wearily. "Cause you asked for me so that I would break in some colts for you and glance over the finances."

Rob rolled his eyes as he flew down the road, ignoring a stop sign to Hunter's exasperation. "No, you don't have to deal with the sick horse."

"Good," Hunter said firmly. "Cause I'm already gonna have my hands full for the next year it seems."

His uncle nodded as he took a left turn, past a sign that read 'Silva Ranch'. "You've already got the stuff with the school and sheriff's department figured out?"

Hunter gave a nod. "Called yesterday to confirm. Riverdale High's letting me on as an unpaid P.E assistant teacher and the sheriff's department is letting me be a part time deputy/safety instructor."

"How'd you swing that anyway?" Rob asked with a questioning glance.

"The school seems to be willing to take on anyone who applies so long as they pass a surface background check and the sheriff sounded pleased when I told him about being a qualified safety instructor. He's gonna let me on so long as I can prove I know what the hell I'm doing." Hunter explained.

Rob looked vaguely impressed. "And you did all this from Dallas, Texas?"

"I'm a special, special boy." Hunter grinned obnoxiously.

"What are you getting out of it on the school front?" Rob asked further. "You said you were unpaid."

"References, college credit if I need it, and experience." Hunter shrugged. "It's really only something to keep me busy."

"And you're not taking too much on, right?" Rob narrowed his eyes at him as they pulled into the ranch. "You'll take breaks and make sure not to get overwhelmed?"

"Yes, Uncle Rob." Hunter intoned while rolling his eyes. "I have more stuff going on back at home. Here I'm only a deputy on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. I do Gym on Mondays and Wednesdays, which is only a couple hours really. And that leaves me with weekends free as well as most afternoons and evenings. I have more free time here then I do back home."

Rob shook his head in amusement as he parked the truck. "You'll never be bored, that's for sure."

Hunter flashed him a smile as he got out of the pickup. "That's the idea." he faced the porch and crouched as a pigtailed little girl sprinted from the house, making a B-line for Hunter.

"HUNTER!" Ali screamed as she flung herself into his arms, winding her limbs around him until he was forced to hold her weight.

Hunter rose to his full height, the seven-year-old plastered to his front. Rob laughed at his daughter's impersonation of an octopus. He grabbed Ethan's bags from the bed and circled the truck, a smirk still on his face. Ethan smirked back and shifted Ali to his hip so that he had a little more room to maneuver.

"I've missed you!" Ali said from the vicinity of his collarbone.

Hunter snickered as the trio started walking to the house. "I've missed you too, squirt. Christmas was awhile ago."

Ali picked her head to glare at him. "You're staying for a whole year, right? You're not just leaving in a few days?"

Hunter nodded, amused at the tiny glare she was sending him. "You've got me till this time next year."

"Yay! You'll be here for my birthday!" Ali said excitedly as they walked into the house and to the kitchen. Rob dropped his stuff on the kitchen table and went to make the three of them some late lunch.

Hunter laughed at her train of thought. "I've already got your present bought and wrapped, squirt. Aunt Margo is gonna send it to me next month a couple days before your birthday party."

Ali beamed happily, somehow managing to bounce in his arms with barely contained glee. "I can't wait! Aunt Cindy said she was gonna fly down with Timmy and the twins!"

Hunter blinked and traded a look with his uncle, who looked unsurprised by this information. "I...was not told about that. But that's really cool, kiddo."

"Alison," Rob said with a stern tone. "Let your cousin go put his stuff away and get comfortable. He's had a long day and I'm sure you still have chores to finish."

Ali sighed heavily and hopped out of Hunter's arms. "Yes, daddy." the little girl walked out of the kitchen, heading toward the backyard if Hunter heard right.

"Brushing the horses?" Hunter asked.

Rob nodded with an exhausted smile. "Only chore I want her doing with the horses without supervision. Now, go put your shit away, it's the last door on your left when you go upstairs. I want you back down soon so we can eat lunch, I want to show you the colts and the books before it gets too late out and you finally crash from jetlag."

Hunter gave a salute and grabbed his bags, making his way upstairs while his uncle continued making food. He walked into his room and tossed his duffels and backpack on the queen sized bed in the middle of the spacious room. The bedroom was easily almost double the size of his own back home with a decent walk-in closet, a big dresser sat on the opposite wall of his bed and to its far left a desk with a comfortable looking leather office chair.

"Sweet," Hunter said approvingly. He began unpacking his bags, almost all of it clothes, the exception being his hygiene products. Once he did that he unloaded his backpack, putting his laptop, various chargers, three USB sticks, and all of his finance books on the desk.

Figuring he had a few minutes till his uncle called for him he laid back on his bed after stuffing the now empty bags in his closet. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head, finally relaxing after almost ten hours of constant travel. Flying on stand-by sucked. He hoped Riverdale was a good town. He really wasn't looking for trouble. But then again who was he kidding?

Trouble always found him.

* * *

( _Sometime in the distant future_ )

Hunter picked up his head, glaring out of his one good eye, the other swollen completely shut. He was being forced onto his knees, ribs screaming in agony as the person holding him dug a hand into them.

"Fuck you," he spit out, bloody saliva flying with it.

Betty sobbed in front of him with a myriad of bruises covering her face, too weak to move but far too conscious to witness what was happening to the self-proclaimed cowboy. Jughead, mercifully knocked out, was laying right beside her, blood pooling around his waist.

Hunter's attacker simply smiled at the insult, bending down to look him in the eye. "Hold on, boy. You're in for a wild ride."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently doing posting this because I'm bored as hell during quarantine and have nothing better to do. I don't know how much I'll be posting or when but this plot bunny wouldn't release me until I wrote it and then I figured that I might as well post it. Have fun with this story, stay safe out there, and leave a comment below!


End file.
